robbazfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbaz
|family = |home =Piteå, Sweden |affiliation = |nationality =Swedish |job =Kock, Youtuber |rank =King of Sweden }} Robbaz (Robert Öberg) is a popular YouTube personality, who has claimed fame with his gaming videos, playing video games such as Skyrim, Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4, Mount & Blade, ZombiU, Kerbal Space Program, Saints Row IV, From the Depths, Project Zomboid, The Sims 3 and GTA V (although he has made videos on numerous other games). Robbaz's catchphrase used to be, "Robbaz here, King of Sweden," but stopped using the phrase because he felt it was becoming "old and stupid." He also stopped and toned down many other catchphrases and some of the lewder themes as a result. However, they are occasionally mentioned in some of his more recent videos, such as The Sims 3 ''where his main character is known as 'The King'. Recently, Robbaz has shown to have some sort of fascination with corgis. Robbaz first began mentioning the creatures in his [[ZombiU |''ZombiU ]] playthrough and then later in ''Kerbal Space Program'' as his Kerbals' sworn enemies. In his recent A Clash of Kings mod playthrough, Robbaz has adopted the Corgi as his house sigil. In The Sims 3, Robbaz bought two corgies, that later had puppies of their own. Robbaz has also made an episode of Corgi Engineering. When he was a younger, he was obsessed with gaming, which has led to his love for games today. He also enjoys building computer chassis out of wood and sometimes sells them online. Trivia *He always creates silly looking characters in video games, which are often fat, hairy gingers. *He has a bad liver from drinking too much mead, but has gotten better... Maybe * He killed Adolf Hitler by piercing his last remaining testicle with a bullet from his sniper rifle and then fucked the body ... RIGHT IN THE PUSSY. *He once got food poisoning by "eating some old ass risotto." *He had anxiety and depression because of his father's death. He has gotten better, cited in a YouTube video. He had overcome these problems by recording/playing video games and talking to people for relief. * His favorite vehicle is the Volvo, although he chooses not to drive in real life. *He is ambidextrous, or as he calls it "ambidextetry". *He usually finds it hard to pronounce words with a ‘J’ in them, so he says ‘Y’ instead (e.g Jumbo Jet = Yumbo Yet). *He is the father of The Rake, who was a spoiled little shit whom took Robbaz's Hot Pockets and gifts for granted and has been on the run ever since. In 2015, Robbaz reunited with his son and murdered him for disobedience, and then killied his camera men. *He once owned two Budgerigars. One of them got cancer and was put down. *His friends call him Robban (a short form for Robert). His Nickname Robbaz actually is Robban with a rotated N. *Lego Racers is likely the first game Robbaz ever rented. Robbaz. “Robocraft | Build - Drive - Fight ‘Free to Play.’” YouTube, 9 Apr. 2014, https://youtu.be/mEQ2gn_qmGw *Robbaz has acknowledged repeatedly that he has an allergy to some seafood, which he hates because he likes eating it. *Roberts face is too manly for youtube and twitch *Robbaz is by far the most powerful entity in the Power ranking Robbaz's in-game characters mqdefault.jpg|King of Sweden - As seen in WWE 2012 kingofnipples.png|King of Nipples - Robbaz in Soul Calibur 5 barbra.png|Big Barbra - Robbaz's character in Saint's Row: The Third herbert.png|Captain Herbert Shepard Jeeves.png|Jeeves the Handsome Dwarf Robbaz Gallery robbaz.jpg|Robbaz photographed without his beard (a rare occasion). robbaz2.jpg|Robbaz's avatar. robbaz4.gif|Robbaz approves! File:Robbaz_wallpaper_by_darrengeers-d5wmkja.jpg|An excellent piece of fan art by Darren Geers. mii.png|Robbaz's Mii. References Links *Robbaz's YouTube channel *Robbaz's Homepage *Robbaz's Twitter *Robbaz's Facebook page Category:People Category:King of Sweden Category:Robbaz